marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stanley George Johnson (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly electronics saleman | Education = Technical school (emphasis in hydraulics and pneumatics) | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = West Bromwich, England, United Kingdom | Creators = Mike Collins; Barry Kitson | First = Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 607 | HistoryText = One Wednesday night in New York City, Spider-Man was trying to help police officers prevent a robber from escaping. As Spider-Man was about to stop the disaster, Thunderclap intervened and told the webslinger he would take over now. He slammed his hands together, creating the sonic booms from his hands. The booms caused a lot of property damage, gave both Spider-Man and the police officers pain in their ears, but at least it took out the thugs. After getting a lecture from Spider-Man who later left the crime scene, Thunderclap apologized to the officers for the pain he caused. When a surprised press arrived and interviewed the new super-hero, Thunderclap introduced himself to the media and also blamed Spider-Man for the property damage. Due to this false statement, Thunderclap was promoted by the Daily Bugle as a true hero, because he apparently disliked Spider-Man as much as they did. A picture of Thunderclap was taken by Peter Parker, who is of course Spider-Man. The article of the paper was "A Real Hero: Thunderclap Halts Spider-Man Threat!" Civil War When the Superhuman Registration Act was proposed, Thunderclap decided to take sides with Captain America against the proposal. However, during a battle against the superhuman known as Bantam, Thunderclap accidentally blasted his adversary against a nearby gas tank. The force of Bantam's crash caused the tank to explode, and Bantam was killed. Police officers and firemen managed to contain the disaster. Thunderclap tried to apologize, but feeling too ashamed for what he did, he disappeared into a nearby dark alley. | Powers = Thunderclap possesses no innate powers. | Abilities = Johnson is an expert in electronics, and has a particular talent for reverse-engineering technology | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Thunderclap employs two piston-like metal gloves connected to a hydraulic device in the back of his costume. The gloves collect kinetic and potential energy, and when clapped together, they create an outward burst of energy that damages or destroys anything it comes into contact with. This also produces a 200-decibel sonic boom that causes temporary hearing loss and disorientation to anyone nearby. To protect his own hearing, Thunderclap's cowl has protective silicone cups on the sides and an electronic device that muffles the sound of the sonic booms (while at the same time amplifying quieter noises to prevent enemies from sneaking up on him in the aftermath of a sonic boom.) | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Thunderclap first appeared in issue #607 of the British Spider-Man weekly in 1984, in a UK originated story by Mike Collins, Barry Kitson and Mark Farmer. The same story also introduced Assassin-8. | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Marvel UK Characters